A problem at such an antenna is to keep the antenna still also when the support, preferably a ship, on which the antenna is mounted, is moving in heavy sea.
Two principal conditions for succeeding therewith are on one hand that the friction in bearings and other details for interconnecting the various components and units of the antenna, e.g. cables, is minimal, on the other hand that the mass of the antenna is as large as possible.
Minimal friction is obtained by means of suitable bearings. Low start friction is also important, since many times only relatively small and slow movements are involved.
Cables interconnecting the various components and units electrically, are chosen with regard to mechanical properties for attaining the least torsional resistance alternatively flexural resistance. The attachments for the cables and the connection paths therefor between the various components and units highly affect the movability of the antenna. In order to attain the least possible torsional and flexural resistance, it is possible to use helical cables or large loops of cable which distribute flexural and torsional forces over long sections of the cables.
The requirement that the antenna shall have a large mass is determined in principal by how much the antenna is allowed to weigh, where it will be situated and the stress the attachment therefor can/shall manage. However, for productive and functional reasons it is obviously an advantage if the weight of the antenna is kept low and the size thereof is small.